ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Batman: Master Detective
Batman: Master Detective is an American animated action-adventure-mystery superhero television series based on by , being created by TBD. It is produced by and Warner Bros. Animation and will premiere on WB Kids on TBD 2020. Synopsis This series follows the adventures of Batman solving mysteries and fighting dangerous villains. Characters Main *'Bruce Wayne/Batman' (voiced by Nolan North) - the TBD CEO of Wayne Industries who double acts as a caped crusader out to stop crime in Gotham and to avenge his parents' death. Supporting *'Richard "Dick" Grayson/Robin/Nightwing' (voiced by Wil Wheaton) - TBD *'Barbara "Babs" Gordon/Batgirl' (voiced by Lara Jill Miller) - TBD *'Cassandra "Cass" Cain/Orphan' (voiced by Janice Kawaye) - TBD *'Caroline "Carrie" Kelley/Robin' (voiced by Tara Strong) - TBD *'Timothy "Tim" Drake/Red Robin' (voiced by Josh Keaton) - TBD *'Stephanie "Steph" Brown/Spoiler' (voiced by Ashley Johnson) - TBD *'Alfred Pennyworth' (voiced by David Kaye) - Bruce's loyal butler and father figure who provides him TBD. *'Com. James "Jim" Gordon' (voiced by Mark Hamill) - the calm head of the GCPD who TBD. **'Det. Harvey Bullock' (voiced by Tom Kenny) - TBD **'Det. Ellen Yin' (voiced by Kelly Hu) - TBD *'Lucius Fox' (voiced by Ike Amadi) - TBD **'Luke Fox' (voiced by Bumper Robinson) - TBD *'Selina Kyle/Catwoman' (voiced by Ali Hillis) - TBD *'Holly Robinson' (voiced by Liliana Mumy) - Selina's friend who TBD. *'Victoria "Vicki" Vale' (voiced by Jennifer Hale) - TBD *'Julie Madison' (voiced by Elizabeth Daily) - TBD *'Victor "Vic" Sage/Question' (voiced by Charlie Adler) - TBD **'Det. Renee Montoya' (voiced by Alanna Ubach) - TBD *'Mayor Hamilton Hill' (voiced by Richard Kind) - TBD *'Thomas and Martha Wayne' (voiced by Jeff Bennett and , respectively) - TBD Antagonists *'The Joker' (voiced by Jim Cummings) - a mysterious clown who is obsessed with TBD. **'Dr. Harleen Quinzel/Harley Quinn' (voiced by Kath Soucie) - a geeky former psychiatrist who becomes Joker's henchgirl and "lover", helping him to achieve his TBD. **'Marian Drews/Harlequin' (voiced by Linda Cardellini) - a TBD bank teller who, after getting robbed by the Joker, becomes rather lusty TBD. *'Dr. Hugo Strange' (voiced by Clancy Brown) - TBD *'Harvey Dent/Two-Face' (voiced by John DiMaggio) - TBD *'Oswald Cobblepot/Penguin' (voiced by Yuri Lowenthal) - a rather handsome mob boss who is TBD. *'Edward Nygma/The Riddler' (voiced by Troy Baker) - TBD *'Dr. Pamela Isley/Poison Ivy' (voiced by Kate Micucci) - TBD *'Eduardo Dorance/Bane' (voiced by Rob Paulsen) - TBD *'Ra's al Ghul' (voiced by Dee Bradley Baker) - TBD **'Talia al Ghul' (voiced by Nika Futterman) - TBD *'Nathaniel Barnes/Executioner' (voiced by ) - a former captain of the GCPD who grows vengeful of the Department TBD. *'Jason Todd/Red Hood' (voiced by ) - TBD *'Eve Ives/Madame Psych' (voiced by Grey Griffin) - TBD **'Maye Ives/Miss Illusion' (also voiced by Ashley Johnson) - TBD *'Dr. Victor Fries/Mr. Freeze' (voiced by Fred Tatasciore) - TBD *'Dr. Jonathan Crane/Scarecrow' (voiced by Patrick Seitz) - TBD *'Dr. Kirk Langstrom/Man-Bat' (voiced by Corey Burton) - TBD *'Ethan Bennett/Clayface' (voiced by Keith David) - Bruce's best friend and former detective who after an encounter with the Executioner, becomes a monster out to take down TBD. *'Lazlo Valentin/Professor Pyg' (voiced by Maurice LaMarche) - TBD **'Mister Toad' (also voiced by Tom Kenny) - TBD *'Peyton Riley/Ventriloquist' (voiced by Erica Lindbeck) - TBD **'Scarface' (voiced by Crispin Freeman) - TBD *'Prof. Achilles Milo' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'Mary Dahl/Baby Doll' (voiced by Mae Whitman) - TBD *'The Condiment King' (voiced by Richard Steven Horvitz) - TBD *'Athena Knox/Shadow Boxer' (voiced by Cassandra Lee Morris) - a former boxer who TBD. *villain, Shame, Egghead, Marsha Queen of Diamonds, all three * Episodes See List of Batman: Master Detective episodes. Production Trivia *There is several nods to other adaptions to Batman. **The character of the Executioner was originally from Gotham. ** Category:American animated television series Category:2020s American animated television series Category:2020 American television series debuts Category:Hand-drawn animated television series Category:Traditional animated Category:Warner Bros. Category:Warner Bros. Animation Category:DC Comics Category:DC Entertainment Category:Batman Category:DC Lights Animated Universe Category:WB Kids Category:WB Kids' Original series Category:TV-Y7-FV Category:2020 Category:Coolot's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas